The Room of Cross-Overs
by Psychotic Ralts
Summary: Random PJO-SRMTHFG! cross-over... if you want me to continue, say so! Feel free to send in other fandom requests! :)


**A/N:** This is completely random.

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**and **

**SRMTHFG!**

Percy and Co. were sitting in squashy armchairs when the monkey team dropped in through the roof.

"Shit, my audio receptors!" Leo stared blankly at Nova. "Who- wait, talking robotic monkeys? Oh my gods, that must have taken a lot of time, and who the heck created you?" He said all this in one breath.

"Say what?"

"We aren't completely robotic, by the way," Otto said. "We just got some upgrades!" He grinned.

Sprx shuddered. "Now you sound like Scrapperton." The grin fell. "I hate that guy."

"Don't we all."

Percy spoke up. "Names?"

"Chiro, leader of the Hyperforce."

"I've got no idea what that is."

"Basically, we try to stop the bad guys from killing everyone in the universe." Percy nodded in understanding. "You too, huh?"

"Anyway, this is the team."

"Antauri, second-in-command."

"Nova, third-in-command."

"Name's S-P-R-X 77, but you can call me Sparks." Nova muttered out of the corner of her mouth to Annabeth, "Or Sparky. He hates that."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Gibson hurriedly interrupted. "I am Mr. Hal Gibson, but please, do not call me Mister or Hal, just Gibson is perfectly fine."

Otto bounced up and down and attacked Leo with a hug. "I'M OTTO, AND I LIKE CANDY!"

Leo nervously freed himself. "Yeah, so do we."

"HE'S SO FREAKING CUTE!" Annabeth scooped Gibson up, and Sprx snapped a picture. "S-P-R-" Gibson chuckled as Sprx was attacked by Piper, and Antauri pouted.

"Silver for the win!" Thaila suddenly appeared, and grabbed Antauri. He grinned (in a rare spurt of OOC-ness) and high-fived her.

Percy was getting tired of all the females fan-girling over the monkeys, and cleared his throat. "Anyways, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Po-sigh who?"

"_Poseidon, _Greek god of the sea and horses.. you know, the awesome guy with the trident?" Percy tried.

The monkeys stared blankly at him, and Chiro sighed. "We're from another planet, Percy."

"Oh."

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered.

There was an awkward silence, then they started talking.

* * *

"So, Otto.. you like making stuff?" Leo said. "Yeah, I'm the team's mechanic!" Leo was a little bit surprised by this. "Really?"

"Yeah, Gibby's the brains, Sprx is the pilot, Nova's the angry one-"

"AM NOT!"

"And Antauri's the nice, calm one. Oh, and Chiro's the leader."

"Ri-ight. So what do you guys use as transport?"

"Well, we have this awesome big robot which splits into separate ships, and it's really cool and oh yeah, check out my weapons!"

Leo grinned. "ADHD too, huh?"

* * *

Gibson was sitting on Annabeth's shoulder.

"So, what are your roles in the team?"

"I am the scientist, doctor, researcher, lecturer, the person who yells at Sprx- oh, wait.. that's Nova's job.

* * *

Sprx was sitting in Piper's lap. "You guys are so cute!" She squealed. Then a thought hit her. "Hey, what are your weapons?"

The rest of the team heard, smirked (Or grinned), and turned around so they were facing each other.

"These." They activated their transformers.

"Woah."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, and the robot has some pretty cool features too.. yeah, you guys should come visit!" Leo tilted his head. "Y'know, that would be pretty cool.. the robot sounds interesting, and I have some ideas."

"If we can get to your planet, that is."

"Yeah, I'll have to upgrade the robot.. if we can find it."

They returned to their conversations.

* * *

Nova was talking to Thaila.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you seem to be glowing?"

"I'm a Huntress, eternal maiden of Artemis."

"She is-?"

"The goddess of hunting, the moon, other stuff."

"Eternal maiden?"

"Yeah, we swear off dating forever, and then we become immortal. Artemis is pretty cool, too."

"Oh, that's awesome! Maybe Sparky would stop hitting on me.."

Thaila grinned. "I'll tell her you're interested."

* * *

Antauri was talking to Nico, who seemed pretty interested in how Antauri had become a full robot.

"It involves a giant worm, a skeleton, and me dying, then coming back to life," he explained.

Nico nodded thoughtfully. "Now that you guys are here, some of the stuff I've seen in the Underworld makes a lot more sense.."

"Oh, so that was where I went!"

"If it had tormented souls and a big creepy palace, then yeah."

Antauri shivered.

* * *

Chiro was gloomily talking with Percy.

"So, who do you save the world from?"

"Evil Titans.. why so depressed?"

"Nothing, it's just that the cruel author left us until last," he replied.

"I see.. lucky last."

* * *

**A/N: **Did ya like it? If you do, I'll write more! Request any fandom(s), and if I know them, I'll post a fic about them here.

Please review, tell me what you think! And the Days of the Week is still being continued, don't worry.

Over and out,

The Galvanised Owl~


End file.
